leavin you
by angielynnc
Summary: What if Ana, felt not wanted by Christian , what if he spend more time at work then at home. they grow apart and Ana cheats on Christian with Giden Cross, will he fight for her or give up and lose what they used to have.** Ana Cheating story stop reading if not into this kind of story. You been warned**
1. Chapter 1

**A:N: I been looking for a Anna Cheating story, and couldn't find one so I decided to write one let me know what you think, I know not a lot of people could see Ana with anyone else then Christian, but give it a try.**

**Introduction**

"Ana please don't I can change, I promise I will" Christian begged me to stay but I just couldn't. I was tired of all the fighting and feeling lonely I needed a break to figure out who I was.. Who I am. Everything had change ever since we had Gracie our second child. we had grown apart my feelings had change. I had meet someone else who made me feel the way Christian used to. It all happen one weekend I had agreed on going on a shopping trip with Kate to new York, after a couple of glasses of wine Kate had left to go to bed I wasn't ready to leave so I stayed behind. That was the night I meet Gideon cross, he reminded me of Christian in so many ways he was as handsome as Christian. I looked at him from far away it never was my intention to speaking to him, but he had notice me too. He made me feel young and wanted all I ever wanted was to be wanted and Christian had stop making me feel that way. I had never thought of cheating, but Gideon brought out the wild out of me. This is the story of how our relationship started.

**Should i continue review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Come on Ana you know you need a girl's getaway weekend. We could get one of those amazing packages at a spa and spend most of our time relaxing without kids screaming."

Kate tries her best to convince me, but all I could think about was how I wished it was a getaway with Christian. It has been months since the last time we've spent a weekend away, just the two of us making love, enjoying each other. What I would give for him to spend time with me. Ever since we had Gracie everything had changed. We spend less and less time together, it is always something, late work nights, or early mornings. It also didn't help that Gracie needed all my attention being a new-born. I miss the Christian and Ana that couldn't go a day without being together, loving each other. I feel so sexually frustrated, I miss his touch, the way only he can make me cum. I am brought back to reality by Kate.

" Hello Ana are you there…so what do you say?"

"Fine, I guess I could use a girl's getaway." I admit reluctantly.

"I was thinking New York." Kate says very excited.

"Sounds good to me," I say a bit more excited. "How about I pick you up tomorrow around 7 am and we take the private plane?"

"I can't wait Ana; I really need this." With plans made I hang up and head downstairs. I still need to let Christian know about going away with Kate. I am wondering where he is when I see the lights on in his office; I quietly knock, opening the door a bit and peak my head in. "Christian are you busy?"

"Come in," he says.

"I just got off the phone with Kate, and she invited me on a girl's getaway." I say waiting for his response.

"If it's okay with you I would like to go." He looks at me without saying anything for what feels forever.

"I don't see why not. I will be gone, I need to go to Vegas for an important

meeting."

I am really hoping he will ask me to go with him. I would cancel with Kate if he wants me to go with him.

"I should be back Sunday night," he lets me know. I turn around to walk out but he stops me.

"Ana have fun, okay, you deserve it." All I can do is smile and walk out. How can't he see I need him, I want him. I am too scared to say anything; I don't want to seem too needy. Feeling disappointed and insecure, I head to the kitchen and grab a glass of wine. I make my way upstairs. I could really use a relaxing soak, I am so stressed out. It's been two weeks since Christian and I had sex, and I am dying to be touched. Maybe I should take matters into my hands and make the first move. I walk out of the bath and head to the walk in closet looking for my red baby doll nighty. I quickly put it on, brush my hair and apply light make -up. I look at myself in the mirror and I actually look really good. I grab my robe off the bed and head to Christian's office. I quickly walk in and lock the door. Christian darts a look at me. I drop my robe and pose for my husband. He looks at me and says

"Ana.. I can't right now, I am working

on a very important deal.

" I ignore him and move closer sitting on his lap, kissing him. He grabs my shoulders stopping me, then moves me off his lap.

"Ana not right now." It's like a slap in the face. I grab my robe and walk out the room. I can hear Christian saying something but I just don't care; I am trying to hold my tears back. I feel so unwanted, he has been pushing me away lately. I just want my old Christian back, the one who couldn't keep his hands off me, who would drop anything to be with me. I know my body changed after two kids. I know I am not the same, but I just wish things were different. I quickly get in bed I can't stop crying, I wish he would see how hurt I am.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The next morning I wake by myself; Christian is nowhere to be seen, doesn't even look like he came to bed at all. I quickly get up and grab my robe and make my way downstairs. When I get

to the kitchen I am greeted by Gail.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey, what would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"Tea would be lovely, thanks. Did Christian leave for work yet?"

"Yes he did. He left this for you!" she hands me a note.

**Ana, I had to leave earlier than expected for my business meeting, didn't want to wake you. I will see you Sunday night. I love you. Christian**

Rereading the note, I thank Gail for the tea and make my way upstairs. I still need to pack and Kate is expecting me to pick her up soon. After packing, I tell Sawyer to get everything ready in the car, and that we will be leaving in 20 minutes. I quickly finish getting ready and grab my purse and head downstairs. On the way to Kate's all I can think about is what happened last

night. I am so hurt he has never pushed me away before. A few minutes later we arrive at Kate's house and she quickly gets in the car.

"Hey," she says.

"Hi Kate," I say smiling.

"Are you ready to have some fun?"

"Yes I am!"

"Can't wait to go shopping," Kate sings. When we arrive at the airport we are greeted by Stephan.

"Good morning Mrs. Grey," he says.

"Hi Stephan, this is my best friend and sister-in-law, Kate Grey."

I nod my head and we sit down. A few minutes after departing we are offered drinks. The whole flight Kate and I talk about our lives and what's been going on with the kids. We are suddenly interrupted by Stephan announcing we will be arriving at our destination in a few minutes. After arriving we are greeted by a man in a black SUV. Sawyer takes our bags and we get in the car. We quickly take off and head to our hotel. I check my cell phone and see no calls or texts from Christian.

When we get to the hotel we head to our room I head to my bed and lay in it.

"Come on Steele, let's go down to the bar and get a drink.

"I don't feel like moving Kate."

"Come on, don't be a party pooper."

"Fine," I say, getting up.

When we get to the bar we order two glasses of wine and we're deep in conversation when Kate sees something and totally ignores me.

"Damn, look at him." She says with her eyes blazing. "I know I am married, but he is so sexy."

I turn around and my eyes catch a glimpse of the man Kate is talking about, he is very handsome. I quickly turn around when he sees me staring at him.


End file.
